gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Another Poetic Spartan
PLEASE: A NOTE FOR THE WISE. KEEP THIS TALK PAGE CLEAN, NO RACIAL INSULTS OR INSULTS THAT SEEM OFFENSIVE. AND PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, DON'T PISS ME OFF OR OFFEND ME. THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY. I WILL SEND MY ARRANCARS OUT TO GET YOU. THAT IS ALL. AND HAVE A NICE DAY!! :p /join #halo-fanon cakeisnotalie To enter the IRC. You must press the sacred button. http://webchat.freenode.net/ To make an insignia or seal. You must press the codex. http://www.says-it.com/seal/ Colors for templates: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_colors Gundam 00: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&VideoID=47148956 Gundam 00 Season 2: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=55979990 G Gundam: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=3792784 Zoids New Zero Century: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=54927047 Eureka Seven: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=38631401 Gundam Story: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2754991/3/Gundam_SEED_Chaotic_Cosmos ,br> Dude! Cranium Implosion! In the past 5 hours, a massive wave of ideas smashed my head and gave me new ideas on what we can doto improve the Wiki! I have set a new one out in my blog, but if your interested in hearing more, let me know. DJ Grimm XL 01:38, February 8, 2012 (UTC) So...where is it? So the blog post where we all voted for Suits and Armors...did you or someone else delete it? Because i've been looking but can't find it. Ransac16 00:51, February 17, 2012 (UTC) I'm about to leave this Wikia The point of this Wikia was to establish and promote the creation of your own Mobile Suit line, was it not? When someone decides to set the basis of it based of a new game, does it not cancel the original meaning? Ransac prompting a new RP, when we already have problems with getting people to do the first one is not only breaking the point of the Wikia, but the point of doing anything on this site. By setting a stadiation (standard of operation) for a new RP, it will eventually replace the old one. In that case, it will break the original point of this Wikia... to design your own Mobile Suit... If this is not resolved, I will delete my MS, History, and all... will leave the Wikia... DJ Grimm XL 01:00, February 17, 2012 (UTC) My point is that they are trying to start something new, instead of correcting the current problem. While Shot and Ransac can say it won't replace the Chat Fights, the simple fact is if it becomes more popular, others will ignore the Chat Fights because they are too busy playing a new release. Not only will it kill the Chat Fights, it will utterly destroy the point of creating your very own Mobile Suit. They are completely ignoring what I'm trying to say... I'm about to release my next phase game online, in leu to this wikia (cause I thought it was a great idea)... But I'll be d***ed to the fiery depths of h*** if I release a major project that no one will want to play. DJ Grimm XL 19:29, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Plus, another thing is that why should I bother releasing a new game when everyone will be waiting to play Ransac's? Hell, I can't even hold my own tournaments because he has to be "The tournament official." DJ Grimm XL 19:34, February 17, 2012 (UTC) My main problem is releasing a new game when others aren't even playing the first... and I did mention a new game, I was originally going to make it into another Wikia. I asked if I could advertise, but I wasn't sure of your answer... DJ Grimm XL 20:40, February 17, 2012 (UTC) I requested to under your Talk Page... but I think you cleaned it out didn't you? I'll ask to see what others think. I'm still debating whether to add it as a new Game on this Wikia (Beings that if Ransac can make a game, I should be able to as well), or to make a completely new Wikia. DJ Grimm XL 22:57, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Got a question... Do you know how to create an open source page? I'm currently stuck on one of my wikis, and no one else knows how. DJ Grimm XL 11:31, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Rule-breaking user report: CJ 249 Since you mentioned that I can direct rule-breaking users to you, I have warned CJ 249 for his Totem Gundam article. I am making a report of this because of non-Gundam references in the page such as FusionFall, KND, Dexter's Laboratory, and all Cartoon Network-related material; most likely making it a crossover between FusionFall and Gundam, thus violating Rule #3.1. This is just a report of the said article, as I figure I'd let you know about it. The link above for the actual page is from an earlier reversion. — DarkGhostMikel Talk Page Blog 03:39, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Template Additions Excuse me, I'm a relatively new member of the wiki. You see, I made some small changes to the Template Mobile Suit Infobox/2. While they were well-intentioned, I did it without asking for consent, and I apologize. To take responsibility I edited all pages that use the infobox to accommodate for the changes I made.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 03:00, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Trouble in paradise Knightwalker591 02:46, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi me and my friend got over a fight over a gundam page so i taken the data and keep on going with my side of the work if it's okay with you i hope you can see it when it's done. Sir~ Hi, new here! :D Hi I'm Wingstrike, I do a bit of editing on the Gundam Wiki and saw this wiki a couple times. Just wondering what the rights are on a page we make (does that mean anyone can claim the idea of the fanon suit as their own?) and is it ok to add one without a photo (I'm not an artist). Thanks Wingstrike: fed up of fancy signatures 14:24, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Infobox Idea Hey quick idea about the infobox/2. It seems a bit strange for it to say "Product Information", wouldn't "Unit Information" seem more logical? Wingstrike: fed up of fancy signatures 20:46, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Mobile Suits are a product of Companies and Factions. But doesn't "Product" imply it being a toy or something? Unit information still works and I find sounds more fitting. Wingstrike: fed up of fancy signatures 14:58, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Actually, now that I look at other templates, "Product" was supposed to be "Production" Information. Sorry for that. And no, it wouldn't be inferred to as a toy if it was kept as Product. Its a common misconception that "Products" are seen as toys. By definition and commonalities, "Products" are seen as a good, idea, method, information, object, or service that is the end result of a process and serves as a need or want satisfier. Like I said before, they were built and usually bought from companies for various Factions. As such, they are referred to as "Products" because they are made by producers for the consumers. Another definition for "Product" is defined in the business model. In general, its defined as a "thing produced by labor or effort"or the "result of an act or a process", and stems from the verb produce and referrs to thing or things produced. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Product_(business) Well... that's me told. Although "Production Information" does make way more sense than "Product Information", is it going to be changed then to Production Information? Wingstrike: fed up of fancy signatures 17:32, June 5, 2012 (UTC)